elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hist
Overview Faction: Fighters Guild Prerequisites: Infiltration Next Quests: None, last of Fighters Guild quests. Quest giver: Modryn Oreyn in Chorrol at his house Reward: Helm of Oreyn Bearclaw, Master rank in Fighter's Guild Walkthrough Modryn Oreyn tells you it is time to destroy the Hist Tree before the Blackwood Company commits any more atrocities. He tells you that Ri'Zakar probably has it locked up, so you must find his key. Head to the Blackwood Company Hall in Leyawiin. As soon as you enter, Ja'Fazir will approach you and tell you that he knows you are a Fighters Guild spy, and you are not welcome. He will go hostile immediately. Thus begins the fight. There are three Blackwood Company guards in the room, and it will be a tough fight. There is a warrior, a spellsword, and an archer. When you have defeated the first three guards, make sure to loot their bodies, as they have some good equipment. More importantly, you will get Jeetum-Ze's key off of Ja'Fazir's body. Go upstairs, and use the key to enter Jeetum-Ze's room. Kill Jeetum, and you will find Ri'Zakar's key. Head to the third floor, and open up Ri'Zakar's room. Kill him, and you will find the basement key on his corpse. Head back down to the first level, and open up the basement door. In the basement, there will be two more guards, Hears-Voices-In-The-Air and Sings-Like-Thunder. Dispatch the bizarrely named duo. You must now find a way to destroy the Hist Tree. On the ground and on a table, you will find that there are two pipes. Pick them up, and then activate the two large gear boxes to jam the gears with the pipes. This will cause the machinery to break, and the tree to burst into flames. You will get a quest update to head back to Chorrol and report to Modryn Oreyn. However, upon leaving the basement, your old friend Maglir is there waiting for you. He tells you that you have ruined everything, and attacks you. Slaughter the weakling (Be sure to let him hit you once so you don't get banned from the guild) and return to Chorrol. Oreyn gives you the Helm of Oreyn Bearclaw and tells you to speak to Vilena Donton. Go see Vilena. Originally she is angry with you for plotting against the Blackwood Company behind her back and thus strips you of your champion rank, however she is so happy that the threat of the Blackwood Company has been destroyed and thus promotes you to Master of the Fighters Guild. She will then suggest that you name Oreyn your second-in-command. Go back to Oreyn's house, and tell him the news. He will inform you that since you are in charge, you will receive a percentage of the monthly take for all contracts, as well as any useful items that the Guild finds. You can then tell him if the Guild should concentrate on recruiting new guildmembers, which will increase the useful items you will receive, finding new contracts, which will increase your total earnings, or both equally. Journal Entries Once you receive the quest: :''Modryn Oreyn has decided that the threat of the Blackwood Company must be ended. He wants me to travel to their headquarters and destroy the Hist Tree. It will be behind a locked door, and it is likely that only Ri'Zakar himself has a key. After you have killed Ri'Zakar: :''I have killed Ri'Zakar. I should get the basement key from his corpse. After you have picked up the key to the basement: :''I've gotten the key to get into the basement, where the Hist Tree is located. Once you get inside the basement where the Hist Tree is located: :''The tree has become a perversion of nature. It is surrounded by alien machinery. If I am to destroy this monstrosity, I will need to find a way to destroy the machinery that surrounds it. After you have destroyed the his tree and machinery: :''I have destroyed the machinery surrounding the Hist Tree, and the tree was destroyed in the process. I should return to Oreyn. Once you report back to Oreyn: :''Oreyn believes our work is now finished. He has given me the Helm of Oreyn Bearclaw as a symbol of our friendship. He suggests I speak with Vilena Donton and tell her all that has transpired. Once you have spoken with Vilena: :''Vilena Donton was astounded by the events I recounted, and she now realizes that her unwillingness to act could have caused the demise of the Fighters Guild. She has promoted me to Master of the Guild. After Vilena asks you to make Oreyn your second in command: :''Vilena Donton suggests that one of my first actions should be to reinstate Modryn Oreyn as my second-in-command, if he will accept the post. After Oreyn accepts to be your second-in-command: :''I have asked Modryn Oreyn to act as my second-in-command. He accepted, and will run day-to-day activities of the Fighters Guild in my absence. Notes *Make sure you check out the painting that Oreyn has been working on while you were gone. It sits behind him and is painted from a past event from his quests. *By retreating outside the Blackwood Company's building you can lure the guards and get help from the townsfolk or city guard to help you in fighting. You can even lure them into the other buildings, including the Fighter's and Mages' guild. Category:Quests that start in Chorrol Category:Fighters Guild quests